Kane Chronicles: The son of Ra
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Long ago before the Pyramids were a thought the son of the god Ra lost his father and throne to Osiris and Isis then centuries later he regained his title as an Egyptian god and was soon forgotten now five thousand years later he is back on earth to protect the world from chaos as he and his father did 5000 years ago. sorry if the summery is bad I'm not that good at writing these


**Characters**

 **Name:** Tamias

 **Species:** God

 **Alias:** Son of Ra, god of order and chaos, god of fire, god of water, god of storms, god of darkness and shadows, god of wolves and lions, god of hunting, god of the sky, God of war, Ex-prince of the Egyptian gods, Real life Simba (by friends).

 **Family:** Amun-Kunum Ra (father), Naunet (mother), Nun and Apophis (uncles), Tefnut, Bast, Sekhmet/Hathor, Neith, and Serqet (sisters), Shu, Onuris, and Khonshu (brothers) Chaos (grandfather).

 **Powers and abilities:** Summoning magic, fire magic, vapor image, light magic, paralyzing immunity, massive strength, replenishing energy, creation, apporting, chaos magic, chaos protection, storm magic, water magic, dark/shadow manipulation, shape shifting (wolf/lion forms), perfect hunter, combat magic and rebirth.

 **Weakness:** Dependence on Ra's life force

 **Chapter 1**

 **Tamias the Right Eye of Ra**

My name is Tamias I'm the Egyptian god of order and chaos, fire, water, storms, darkness and shadows, wolves and lions, hunting, war, and the skies, and the Ex-prince of the Egyptian gods and youngest son of Amun-Kunum Ra.

When I was young even for a god my uncle Apophis to finally defeat my father Ra finally came up with a great idea the death of a god king and me losing the throne so someday he could be king by conspiring with some other Egyptian gods like Isis, Osiris and Horus they poisoned my father and forced him into retirement.

Apophis and his allies made a plan to kill my father or at least force him into retirement they decided to discover his true name which was Isis's job she planned to poison my father with a snake made from his own essence what they didn't know was my sister Bast and Set my father's lieutenant we're spying on them and they warned my father so father made a plan of his own we all knew Isis wouldn't settle any less then her husband being king and her son the prince so should they succeed father would send Bast to hold off Apophis.

Isis came to meet with us and did in fact poison father and he gave Osiris the throne and sent Bast to fight Apophis and Set was sent to train me Set was like my older brother and my best friend after my training he swore vengeance in the name of my father I wish I had known what he meant though.

After my training with Set I traveled the world and trained under other gods and angels such as Poseidon and Jupiter in Greece and Rome and Lucifer in Christianity I met and became brothers in arms with their kids Orion the son of Poseidon, Hercules son of Jupiter, and Zarathos son of Lucifer.

After a century of training I was tracked down and found by Isis and her sister Nephthys who thought I could help beat Set after he killed Osiris since I trained under him for nearly a decade so I decided I would by training Horus the same way Set trained me while also searching for the pieces of Osiris after helping to track him and put him back together me and Horus challenged Set we won and as I guessed he would Horus took the credit and the throne.

During the training I actually grew close to Isis I know what you're all thinking Tamias why would you grow close to the woman who basically killed your father well you would be right but it's been about one century I've had time to get over it and before you all say anything else eternity is a pretty long time to hold a grudge over something as petty as my throne after all I never even cared for the throne if I did Why would I even help Horus dethrone Set or let Horus take the throne anyway me and Isis grew a little closer and I was renamed a member of the Egyptian Pantheon.

Later Greece, and Rome attempted to invade us Orion out of respect for me as a friend and brother stayed out of it and even offered me his help I turned it down though after Rome conquered us the house of life who used to work with us sealed us away I managed to get away and I have spent the last few thousand years alone with just Anubis to keep me company trying to keep the powers of Egypt under control then after years I was summoned by two magicians.

The two introduced themselves as Julius and Ruby Kane they wanted to release my sister Bast from her prison as well as all the other gods that were sealed away I told them to find me after they release Bast but I also cautioned them with releasing god's releasing my sister alone could probably kill one of them and I left to find a new host from my favored bloodline the bloodline of the Pharaoh of darkness Atem (borrowed from Yu-Gi-Oh) and met him he was a young boy of six years old I looked through the boys room and saw he had an avid interest in magic, super heroes, and mythology I found the boy and his family in the room I came in and introduced myself and I came up to the boy "how would you like to become a superhero" I asked.

I offered him my power and spirit all he has to do is except me he agreed I know I may have manipulated a child but I needed a host and he was just perfect for me I left him in control a few months later I was summoned by Julius Kane again and he said that he managed to bring Bast back at the cost of his wife I told him as we agreed I would help him release the other gods and we managed to release most of the gods after six years we managed to release all but the five I also spent some time watching over Julius's kids for him when I could after six years it was time to release the big five of egyptian gods Osiris, Isis, Horus, Set, and Nephthys because as sad as it is you have to release all five to get one.

I saw the Kanes go into the British museum and followed them under the cover of shadows Julius managed to release the gods and I saw Osiris posses him and Horus and Isis take his children, Nephthys possessed a magician girl who thought she could hide for a mortal she was good but she did not know how to become truly invisible.

Standing in front of the Kane family was my old mentor and friend Set he trapped the Julius in a coffin did he not come up with anything new in that rock he was walking towards the children and I got in front of him "hmm Tamias ever Horus and Isis guardian angel" he said "only when I need to be old Friend" I said to him "hmm you're lucky I need to leave or I would finish you here my old apprentice" he said and teleported away.

I saw the two magicians come in "back off magi" I said to the older male one "who are you" he asked "are you asking for the god or the mortal" I asked "both" the girl said rather calmly "my god name is Tamias and if you don't know me I blame Horus, my mortal name is Damien a descendant of the pharaoh of darkness Atem" I said "so the rumors we're true two gods still walk the earth" said the man "more than two in terms of all pantheons, but for the Egyptian one yes" I said "now these two are coming with me if you're brave enough to go against a child of Ra then try to stop me I do need the workout" I said getting my sword from its sheath the two of them backed off "how disappointing" I said grabbing the Kane children and taking them outside and teleporting to their grandparents where I was to meet with Amos.

We arrived and I apologize for the break in and set the still passed out Carter and Sadie on the couch and sat "what happened" the grandmother and grandfather asked me "Julius is most likely going to be dead a while also, Amos will be here for Carter and Sadie very soon and I have to help look after them now that they are possessed by two Egyptian gods" I said.


End file.
